Cooking XMen
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Logan and Gambit don't want to admit their feeligns and wound up in the woes of comfort foods with other X-People, creating major missunderstandings. M/M with other parings implied.
1. Eating Gumbo

I own nothing......read on......

x

x

x

**Eating Gumbo**

Logan was tense. It was five in the morning and he couldn't get back to sleep. Finally deciding on some green tea, he dressed and headed for the kitchen. His room was the farthest in the hall and as he passed the rooms he could tell Scott would be up in an hour. Ororo was sound asleep, but he could tell that Rogue, a little farther away, was having a bad dream. He smiled. She was like a daughter to him, but he'd sworn after the incident with Morph*, that no one would ever be left behind again. She deserved a few rough nights.

Logan stopped; took a deep breath. Something was off. He turned his head around and focused his hearing. Oh, this was bad. Jean wasn't in her bed beside Scott. Like a house of cards, the whole place would end up crumbling. This meant a house full of grumpy and edgy mutants. _Crap_.

Continuing his walk, he shook his head as he passed Gambit's room, closest to the stairs. _Another hard night_. Logan supposed, not finding trace of the Cajun.

Smiling, Logan finally made his way closer to his destination. Outside, he could hear the birds start to rise. Closer, he could hear some unsettling noises from the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, he decided to do one of the things he considered himself to be the best at. Eavesdropping.

"Oh! Oh God! That's so hot!" He could hear a woman moaning just inside, Jean moaning. Logan frowned. This wasn't right. He hated when things were out of order.

"Not so fast there chère, Gambit can still crank up de heat." _Gumbo?_ Logan's eyes narrowed, his hands fisting up. He really didn't like what he was hearing.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Jean called out before Remy hushed her.

"Not so loud, chère. Don't want anyone coming ta find us, non?" There was a pause. "So, ready for some more Gumbo? Gambit could sure go again."

There was a light laugh emanating from Jean. "Remy, you're insatiable."

Logan closed his eyes, frustrated. Oh, he was pissed. Pushing himself off the wall, he stalked to the Danger Room, changing way mid-walk to get his bike. He needed to get out of the house.

Back inside the kitchen, Remy gave Jean another bowl of his famous Gumbo. "See, chère, Gumbo make's everytin' better. So, don't worry about Scott, he just nervous every time you talk 'bout kids. I mean, look at de world you'd be raisin' dem in."

"I guess you're right." Jean mumbled around a mouthful of food. "I just have to be more patient. Who knew you kept a stash?"

Gambit smiled. "Chère, you know how long dis takes to make? Gambit don't have much choice."

x

x

x

*X-Men (1992 TV series)


	2. Chocolaty Fun

I own nothing.....read on.

x

x

x

**Chocolaty Fun**

Gambit hurried to hide his curry as the household began to rise. He knew he hadn't gotten enough sleep when Scott showed up calling for some team training. To make matters worse, Wolverine was nowhere to be found, making training a lot duller than it could be.

Gambit sighed. He hated when Logan did this, leaving without a word to anyone. He could be gone for a few hours, or they'd finally get a letter a month later. Gambit worried every time.

As night came, the mansion emptied out, most wanting to party. Rummaging through the fridge, Gambit uncovered his precious gumbo.

"Oh, Remy, what's wrong?" Storm's voice sang out as she walked in.

Gambit shrugged. "Not much chère, he just lonely is all."

Storm grabbed hold of his food and stored it back in the fridge. "How would you like to try some of my chocolate?" Her smile was mischievous. "There's no one around to spot us."

Logan felt more refreshed. He'd gotten into a few good fights and visited some old friends. More relaxed, he parked his bike at the mansion, noticing the majority of vehicles were gone but not Remy's. _On a Saturday? That's strange._ He frowned, stalking inside.

His senses spotted only three people left in the mansion; the Professor, Ororo and Remy, the first already asleep. Making his way to the kitchen, he tried to convince himself to talk with the thief. No one was supposed to come between Scott and Jean except maybe him. Yes. That's exactly what he was feeling.

As he got closer, he could have sworn he heard the Cajun moan.

"Oh Stormy, you were right. Black is sweeter." Gambit didn't even have the audacity of whispering. "Just don't tell Jean I said dat, okay?"

Storm's small laugh rang out. "Don't worry Remy; this will just be between you and me."

Logan stopped. _What the Hell's going on?_ His hand was posed just over the doorknob as he inhaled. The pheromones were pouring off the two of them.

"Stormy, be careful how you lick, it's dripping all over here." Gambit voice sounded exasperated. He groaned.

"Don't tell me how to eat it." Storm's voice bickered. "And stop calling me that."

Logan waited a few minutes, hearing licks and moans or groans he wasn't sure which anymore. He was pissed again. The Cajun had already broken a sacred rule about coming between Scott and Jean, but he was cheating on her too? And with Storm? She was supposed to be like a sister to him.

Grabbing the handle, he was stopped short as he heard Remy's sigh of satisfaction. "Dat was good Stormy, real good. We should do dat again sometimes, non?"

"If you want, we can start over in twenty minutes."

Logan let his claws pierce through the door before stomping away, taking his truck this time. He could hear Storm's and Remy's surprised voices, but he'd heard enough. He was headed for the rougher parts of time for a beer.

Remy turned his head towards Storm who'd began to clean away their chocolate fondue. "What you tink wrong wit him?" He was nervous, worried.

Storm looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know Remy, but I'm worried. I think I'd better call Scott before our dear friend gets into trouble."

As she turned to pick-up the phone, Remy grabbed her wrist. "It's alright, Stormy. Let's not boder de lovers for dis. Remy'll handle tings, promise." He smiled, turning away to start his search. "Oh, and Stormy, tanks for de talk."

x

x

x


	3. Colossus's Submarine

I own nothing……read on

**Colossus's Submarine**

Gambit didn't understand what was going on with Wolverine, but he needed to see him. His day never seemed complete if he didn't at least see his best friend. As he passed through the streets on his Harley, he noticed Logan's bike by some bar he'd heard of on occasions. The Hamlet. Obviously by the looks of the people coming out, it was a bar. He knew some the X-Men used it to get away since they didn't ask questions and there were rooms on the second floor.

Straightening up, Gambit walked in. He coughed at the thickness of smog in the room. People were smoking as drinks flowed from one to another. He let his eyes adjust a moment, trying to find his stubborn friend.

When it was clear Logan wasn't here, Gambit made his way to the second floor. It was rather quiet up here. Looking briefly into rooms, his heart tightened. What if Logan had picked some chick up? He didn't want to see that. He had no illusions of their friendship, but it didn't mean he wanted to see Logan with some one night stand.

He turned around as he heard some noises, Logan type noises…

"God, but that's good, kid. Where'd you learn it anyway?" Was that a moan? Gambit shook his head. No, it couldn't be.

"What can I say my friend. I always knew you liked it meaty." Colossus? Gambit felt light headed and the thought of being sick crossed his mind briefly. "It is not too creamy, though, is it?"

"Naw, I'd say it's about normal all things considered…" Gambit could hear Logan trailing off. "Can't believe you've been hiding out on me all this time, bub."

Gambit let himself fall along the wall into a seating position, eyes wide. _No, no it can't be. Logan's straight. He's always been straight, that's why we've never… Logan's straight._

Colossus' voice broke through the door once more. "Yes, well, I'd rather not have to feed the whole mansion if you please, my friend. You know Bobby can sometimes be very greedy and Beast has one of those appetites."

Logan laughed, Gambit felt angry.

"I would appreciate it if you did not tell the others." Colossus finished.

"What, are ya sure, bub? Kitty might get a kick out of it. You tell her, and then the three of us can get together sometimes. I'll bring the beer." There was a light tone to Logan's voice. "So, what you calling it anyways."

Gambit quirked an eyebrow.

"It is a submarine, is it not?"

"Well, if you wanna call it that, go head."

Gambit stood up. He'd heard enough. He'd thought Logan rebuked his advances because he was straight. He was angry. Stomping off away wondering what was so wrong with him that Logan just wanted to be friends, he didn't hear the rest of the discussion.

"So, do you season the steak before dumping it with the horse meat?" Logan asked, perched on the bed.

Colossus shook his head. "No, I don't season anything. It's the garnishing and mayonnaise that do it all. I tried putting in salmon once, but it didn't quite work." He finished putting away his things in the small fridge he'd set up.

"Well, with the chicken and turkey, I can't complain." As though to prove his point Logan took another bite.

"So, will you tell me what has you upset, my friend?"

Logan growled. "Not talking about it, bub."


	4. Licking Cream

Not mine…read on…

**Licking Cream**

Gambit made his way through the mansion, his thieving abilities on full alert. He wanted to avoid Logan at all cost. He couldn't take his mind off Logan and Colossus, alone in a crappy motel room. He shook his head.

"Hey, Rems." Bobby perked up from his search in the fridge. "Where are you my little friend? I know there's still one in here. Ah ha!" He turned around holding an ice cream sandwich. "Wow, you don't look so good."

Gambit let out a small smile. "Tanks homme, Gambit didn't know."

He sat down, wondering how long Bobby was going to stay there. He wanted some of his Gumbo and didn't feel like sharing any of it, and he knew how much Iceman loved it. Said it reminded him of his good friend Pyro. He snorted.

Caught in his thoughts, the sudden sound of a blender surprised him. He breathed. It wasn't good for a thief to be caught unawares. Looking around, he wondered at all the food, most of them ice creams, set about.

Bobby grinned. "You have to try my famous drink. It's so cold you won't be about to think about anything else."

Gambit smiled back. "Didn't know you had a famous drink, homme."

Bobby shrugged. "It's sort of like a pick me up when I'm felling under the weather." He laughed at his own joke. "You know, Logan's out in the training room. He should be done soon."

Gambit frowned at that. "Dat's nice, homme." He spoke slowly, trying to find Bobby's angle.

Bobby frowned back. "Well I figured you were upset cause you couldn't find him. After all, aren't the two of you…?" He trailed off, eyebrows rising as though he'd just been about to say something he shouldn't have.

"Logan and I are friends, homme." Gambit whispered, feeling even worse hearing those words out loud.

"Yea, yea, just friends." Bobby was quick to reply, taking a bite of his ice cream sandwich and pouring the drink.

Logan was hungry. He'd been training all morning and he was in the mood for a nice piece of stake, some mash potatoes on the side and maybe some tomato juice poured over it. He opened his senses to try and spot if there was anyone in the kitchen. He didn't want to see the boy just yet, especially after the unwanted conversation he'd had with Colossus, but he refused to wait to get something to eat. It was his kitchen too, damn it.

Getting closer, he heard some noise and finally Gambit's voice. "Merde but you can make a mess homme. Watch de liquid, don't pour it everywhere!"

Bobby was next to speak, and Logan found himself trying to control his growing anger. "Come on Rems, this isn't exactly my first time."

"Well, at least clean it up, Gambit don't want to walk in it."

"Yea, yea, yea."

Logan growled. He had to stop this before it got too far. Night and early morning was one thing, but the kid, Jubilee, could walk in at any time. He slammed to door open.

Gambit had his hands crisped against the table. He couldn't see Bobby anywhere, but he'd been so sure.

"Hey Logan." Bobby perked up, his head coming up from under the table, just beside Gambit. He's face had some clear, whitish substance around his face.

Logan growled and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Come to think of it, he just really didn't want to see Remy just yet.

"What's with him?" Bobby asked, finishing off his ice cream and throwing away the Kleenex he'd used to wipe off the mess he'd been making.

Gambit shook his head. "Don't know, homme, but dis Cajun just got un Enfer de brain freeze."

Bobby grinned. "I told you, you wouldn't be thinking about anything.


End file.
